shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foma
Foma is the captain of the Foma Pirates. Appearance Foma is a large, muscular man. He is bald with a goatee and mustache and a vertical scar on his left cheek. He has a pair of gold ear rings, one in each ear. He wears a tight, light red tee shirt, with dark red flame designs around his collar and ends of his sleeves. He wears a pale blue sash and yellow and green, vertically striped, tattered shorts, revealing his hairy legs, and black silk clogs. He is a very hairy person, with very hairy forearms, legs, and chest. He also has a very large torso, but surprisingly short legs. Personality Foma is an arrogant person who believes in the philosophy might is right. He has always been a physically strong person and relies heavily on it. Because of this he believes he can get away with anything and is entitled to whatever he wants. It is also why he takes pride in his epithet "Muscle Head" even though it is clearly an insult to him, which shows his lack of intelligence. He is also quick tempered and likes starting fights to show off his strength. Though he is cruel to most people, he does care for his crew, unless they really anger him. He is stubborn and only accepts defeat at the brink of death. Abilities and Powers Foma is an incredibly physically strong. He mostly uses his fists, but uses a large club, though mostly for intimidation purposes. His fighting style is closest to street fighting. History Foma was born and raised in North Blue. He became a pirate soon after Gold Roger's execution. He gained small fame by pillaging several towns. He traveled to Chuutetsu Island where he found a pair of pants that he wanted. He then proceeded to steal them, but the shop keeper saw him and tried to stop him. Foma then took out a club and told the shop keeper that he was a famous pirate and he deserves it. Foma threatened to kill him when the shop keeper resisted, but soon after he was punched in the face and was sent flying back a few feet and fell backwards. He then looked at the man who punched him and was told to let the matter go and to leave or he would have to be dealt with. Foma smiled, stood up and loudly proclaimed he was Muscle Head Foma and he should stay out of it or he would have to get physical. The man began to warn him again, but Foma clubbed him in the face before he could finish. Foma laughed and proclaimed that he was a real pirate, and had no trouble harming innocent people if it gets him what he wants. Foma began to laugh and boast to his crew about his victory when he turned around to look at the guy to jeer him when he was greeted with a bat to the face. He was sent flying into the ocean and had his crew try to fish him out. He then asked who he thought the man was to learn he was Jackson Gunn, self proclaimed protector of the island and future Pirate King. Foma, who was not a strong swimmer, tried to keep afloat while yelling at Jackson, declaring that he would kill him as soon as he was out out of the water, when a rock struck him on the head and began to sink. He was then rescued by a man (Oliver Saga) and pulled onto the docks. Foma began to thank the man when he was thrown onto his ship and felt it begin to move. He sat up and saw the line was cut from the docks and he was drifting out to sea. He then yelled to the man who threw him, theatening that Muscle Head Foma would take his revenge. His crew then drove in the sea to return to their ship after they heard the man ordering them to never return to the island again. Foma helped his crew climb aboard the ship and told them to remember the name Jackson Gunn and the face of the man who threw him on his ship. He then vowed that one day he would have his revenge for this humiliation. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain Category:North Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Galcion